Together
by strawberry Lover 999
Summary: It is a story where Lucy is forgotten but only a few remember (it takes place After Edolas but before the S-class exam). pairings are StingXLucy, LaxusXOC, and RougeXOC probably more when the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Together**_

_Why do we live in this stupid world where we are not treated equally…  
(__**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters besides my OC's)**_

**On to the story**

**Normal POV**

Lucy was walking in the streets of Magnolia, then suddenly heard a loud 'thud' coming from her apartment. She rushed to go check out what made that noise but not worried because she had a feeling that in was her dense partner (who always comes uninvited). When she arrives to her cozy apartment she did not expect to see Lisanna and Natsu to be there in her room and 'cuddling'. Lucy was beyond furious she then yelled "Get. Out. Of. My. House. Natsu!" when the two lovebirds heard Lucy yell they changed quickly then rushed out the window. Lucy shuts her window then calls Virgo "Gate of the maiden, Virgo" "Punishment hime?" "No Virgo can you please sanitize my room, burn my bed and sheets, and then bring me another bed from the spirit world" Virgo just nodded knowing what had happened for the stench that was still in the air. Lucy went into her bathroom to take a shower. Lucy steps in listening to the water pour on to her soft creamy skin the just breaks down "Natsu you are such an idiot…after 2 years of being neglected and ignored by you this is how you stoop so low as to sleep with Lisanna in my bed". Lucy was ignored by almost everyone from the guild ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead'. Only few still remember that she exist and they are Happy, Charle, Wendy, Juvia, Gildarts, Master, and surprisingly Gajeel, and Laxus and his group. All of her true friends where angry for forgetting the person who was their light and brightness. Everyone of Lucy's friends never want her to leave so they treated as a daughter (both Master and Gildarts), a mother (Happy, Charle, and Wendy), and as a little sister (Laxus, Gajeel, Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed, and Juvia) taking her to many missions, but 2 years passed Lucy was already an S-class wizard, and also the dragon, universal, heaven, hell queen. Lots have changed and there is nothing to change what has been done. Lucy gets out of the shower then sighs "I guess this is where my patience lies." Sighing again she changes then heads for the guild.

~at the Guild~

Everyone who has not forgotten Lucy suddenly got a bad feeling as though their life was going to come crashing in on them. When they heard the door open they saw their favorite blond and felt happy but all of their happiness washed away when they saw a sad look on her face knowing that the day all had dreaded has arrived. Lucy walks up to the Master "hello Master and everyone…..it is time that I leave it seems as though I am being torn I am just happy that you all stood by me" the Master nodded understanding that she has made up her mind and was not going to change it "Will…..will you come back to us my child" Lucy nods "what are you going to do after you leave Fairy Tail, Blondie" asked a depressed Laxus "I was thinking of moving to this place…" Lucy then handed them a paper with her new address written on it "….my mom bought it for me and I was also going to work at some café, all of you can come visit me when ever ya'll want" with that said all of them became happy again knowing that there blond would not leave them forever. "okaa-san does that mean I am going with you too" asked a very happy Wendy who Lucy decided to adopt "Only if you want to baby I would never take you away from here" teenage Wendy nodded her head. Lucy went home, happy that Virgo was still there "Virgo we are moving to that place momma bought for us can you pack everything and fix them at that house" "yes hime" grabbing her purse she left everything to her spirit. Lucy entered the train station spotting Wendy "you ready darling" Lucy said motherly "yes mamma" they both entered the train that was going to lead them to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**NOBODY'S POV**

Both girls finally arrived to their new home. "Mamma is it okay if I go to the dragon realm to play with Stephanie and everyone?" Lucy just nods knowing that they were going to protect her. Wendy is so happy that she immediately opens a portal to the dragon realm.

**~at the dragon realm~**

"Yo squirt what you doing here" asked a mysterious girl with long curly black hair that looked about the age of 15 with also brown eyes that look as though they are about to give up. "ohayo Stephanie-san, where is everyone else?" asked a hyper Wendy "look Wendy I have to go, but the others are at the castle" "are you okay Stephanie-san" "yeah Wendy I am okay I am just going to finally get a new brat to teach" with that said Stephanie left and leaving a confused Wendy wondering what happened to the dimension dragon. Wendy went to the castle to ask what had happened. "Igneel-san do you know what is wrong with Stephanie-san" "Yes Wendy it seems that she is forced to have a slayer" said a worried Igneel "What is so wrong in having your own dragon slayer?" "Nothing is wrong it is just that Stephanie does not trust humans very much"

**~with Stephanie~**

Stephanie was walking trough dimensions looking for a kid who she demes worthy of showing her powers. "It seems I am going to have to keep moving until I find an apprentice" sighing she came across 2 infants that looked about 3 months seeing no harm of them misusing the power she chose them as her own "now all I have to do is report it to Lucy that I have my brats"

**~with Lucy~**

"Yo Lucy are you here?" "I am in the kitchen what do you want Stephanie?" "Man someone needs to get laid anyways I found my brats" "Brats?" "Yes Lucy brats" Lucy then runs to see Stephanie's new slayers but when she saw babies she freaked out "aren't they a little young?" asked a concerned Lucy "don't worry I got them from a different dimension plus I found them in a basket near a garbage can so I can keep them" Lucy had a sad expression on her face finding out that the kids where abandoned "fine but what are their names "their names are Akay and Damien" where did you get those names?" "Well Akay means shinning moon and Damian I got from watching _**'South Park'**_" Stephanie said while going into her fantasies "Stephanie stop dreaming about yaoi pairs!" "Tch I never get to stay in my fantasy land for long now do I you meanie" "yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say Stephanie. Well I am going to work make yourself at home or go back to the dragon realm" "I am staying here so that I may learn more about my new brats" "okay then bye" and Lucy was off to her new job.

**Lucy POV**

Stephanie is so weird I am just happy that she finally gave into having someone.

**~flashback~**

"We are here to discuss all of those who have not found an apprentice you should go get one for it would help all of you to know the feeling of being a parent and also by getting used to the humans." Explained a serious Lucy "I object" "And why is that Stephanie" "Because I am already used to those humans there is no need for me to get an apprentice" "Well that is true but do you know how it feels to raise a child" "No ma'am" "Exactly so there is no need for this to be objected, you are all dismissed"

**~end of flashback~**

I probably should not speak of raising a child I did just adopt Wendy 1 ½ years ago but I know someday I will find the love of my life. "oh well time to go to work"

**Nobody's POV**

But what Lucy did not know is that what she said about one day finding her love she had passed the man who was going to change her life even though the boy is young now they would look perfect together when the time is right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nobody's POV**

Lucy enters the café to start her new life. The café is normal like any other but the thing that Lucy was glad to work here is that it's a family café. Lucy now those not have to worry about perverts.

"umm….hello miss I would like to take an order" a stranger said calling Lucy over but when Lucy takes a closer look to see who it is she laughs that stranger is none other than Master Markov.

"Master what are you doing here dressed as a Cheshire cat like in the fantasia parade" Lucy finally said after laughing.

"My child I am here to visit you it has been boring ever since you and Wendy left" Markov said while pouting.

"Oh Master we haven't even been gone for a day and you say that you miss us already.." Lucy sighed "….Well did you come alone or did the others come with you."

"The others came with me they are waiting for you at your house so I decided to wait for you after your shift is over" with that said Lucy sighed once more then went off to work.

**~at Lucy's and Wendy's home~**

"Seriously you guys could not wait 1 whole day until they left to visit" Stephanie said a little annoyed to see everyone.

"Shesh calm your tits Stephanie it doesn't matter do you know how boring the guild is without them around" said a defending Gajeel. The rest just nodded to afraid what she might do if they said something wrong. There was an awkward silence that was broken with little Akay crying.

"Is that a baby I hear crying?" asked a very confused Laxus slightly getting angry at who deflowered his little sisters.

"yeah I got two one boy and girl I decided that I am going to make them my slayers, you got a problem with that lightning rod" Stephanie said slightly sad that Laxus instantly showed a face of anger 'well it seems someone hates kids' but when Stephanie looked at him she was surprise that he was smiling "what are you smiling at it is kind of freaking me out"

"oh its nothing so no guy has touched any of ya'll" Laxus said still slightly angry but was washed away when he saw her shake her head 'good now I don't have to kill anyone for deflowering my little sis' everyone was kind of awkward again until Juvia said she wanted to see the kids.

"Stephanie-san is it okay if Juvia sees them, Juvia just loves babies" said an overjoyed Juvia. Stephanie just nodded then went out to fetch the babies

"Here Juvia you can hold Damien and one of the guys can hold Akay" Stephanie said while handing Damien to Juvia. Stephanie just knew that they were going to fight over Akay "okay guys who ever Akay crawls to gets to carry her" Stephanie said with a mischievous grin planted on her face 'let the games begin boys' Stephanie thought then she looked at Akay then told her "make me proud my child" surprisingly it seems as if she understood because she slightly nodded. Stephanie just smiled wider "this is going to be fun my daughter is going to be a heart breaker."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobodies POV**

As little Akay was playing with the boys Stephanie decided to pull Laxus to the side. "Yo Laxus I have been wondering…who do you like? As Stephanie asked a surprised Laxus "why do you want to know?" Laxus answered while blushing but Stephanie just giggled "you do know you can tell me we are friends …plus I already told you my secret" Laxus just shook his head "you know exactly who I like…" Laxus was then interrupted "then why aren't you with her already?" asked a serious Stephanie now "the reason I am not with her is because she ignored a very bright girl w ho happens to be my sister and plus I do not think I like her anymore." Stephanie sighed "think to yourself Laxus how are you going to feel when she gets with someone that isn't you? Are going to be happy when you see her being with someone else? Are you going to be okay when you see her smiling and being around someone that is not you?" Laxus looked at Stephanie and said "the girl you think that I like I do not have feelings no more….plus Stephanie there is only one person in this world I cannot stand to see unhappy" Stephanie sighed "very well Laxus you may continue to go and try to grab my daughters attention"

**Laxus POV**

'Why can't Stephanie see that I like her already I mean seriously what does she expect me to do. Stephanie I like no I love you ever since you told me that you are not only a dimensional dragon' I watched as Stephanie smiled sweetly at us. "I am home" we heard Lucy say. I am happy that my lil' sis is able to meet such a wonderful person as Stephanie. "Hey Laxus have you told her yet?" Lucy asked me and I just shook my head as a 'no'.

**Nobodies POV**

Everyone was having a great time both Stephanie and Laxus kept on giving each other side glances whenever the other was not looking. Master, Gildarts, and Gajeel kept on trying to grab Akay's attention. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Evergreen were surrounding Damien while also forming a plan on getting both Stephanie and Laxus together. "Hey master if you need any help with paper work Stephanie can help you with that" Lucy said while smiling innocently. Master looked at Stephanie hopefully. "Yeah sure why not I always wanted to see the guild" Stephanie answered while sighing "I will show all of you your rooms since it is already too late" Lucy stated while gesturing them to follow.

**~next day~**

Everyone besides Lucy and Wendy stayed behind. As the group came closer to the guild they became sadder as they heard laughter and fighting knowing full well they have forgotten about their personal bright shinny star. As the group entered they were greeted by a happy Mirajane "good morning everyone?" Master just nodded and guided Stephanie to his office. Seeing the high stack papers she sighed "well time to work I will see you in 30 minutes" Master then just left Stephanie to do her work and walked down stairs where Laxus and the gang where "master who was that girl who walked in with all of you?" asked a slightly curious Mirajane "she is my future grand-daughter-in-law" the master teased. Mirajane then had a dark aura surrounding her _'So she is one of Laxus whores now I have to threaten her so that she may not get close to my Laxus. He is mine bitch just wait I am going to make your life hell' _Laxus started to look at Mirajane weirdly "Shut it gramps we don't even know if she likes me" Laxus said a little depressed "why so down lightning rod?" Stephanie said as she walked down towards them. as Stephanie looked at Mirajane she noticed that she was glaring at her which ticked her off at to no extent "what the fuck are you looking at bitch" everyone in the guild looked at Stephanie as though she was crazy but Laxus just laughed "wow Stephanie you sure are to have around cuz' we never really know what you are going to do next" Stephanie just sighed "whatever lightning rod I am not in the mood I just find out that my kids started causing trouble" hearing she has kids got Mirajane even more mad more dark aura surrounding her unfortunately Stephanie was easily pissed off "listen bitch if you don't stop glaring at me I am seriously going to rip your fucking head off" Mirajane backed done because Stephanie was giving her the most scariest glare she has ever seen. "Shesh I can't believe he used to like you" Stephanie whispered "anyways Stephanie have you finished?" asked a nervous Master Stephanie just nodded her head "Yo lightning rod aren't you going to take me somewhere?" Laxus just looked at her for a moment before saying "oh yeah come on Stephanie I know you are going to like what I show you" Stephanie just giggled as she saw him wiggle his eyebrows.

* * *

_**authors note: sorry for not posting i have been in riders block and plus school is not helping. i would like to thank those who reviewed my story i may not know when i might upload a next chapter but i know i will someday.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie's POV**

Laxus looks like a pervert when he wiggles his eyebrows "stop doing that lightning rod you are starting to freak me out" Laxus just looked at me "well if you are going to be like that I guess I am not gonna show you" Laxus said cockily "well Laxus I am pretty sure the thing you are going to show me is not gonna be that good" as I come closer to him he starts to squirm I just smirk and whisper into his ear "what are you waiting for lightning rod aren't you gonna blow my mind" I them lick his ear before pulling myself away. Laxus looks at me with lustful eyes that I cannot stop staring at "Let's go then it seems as though I can't show it to you here" Laxus stood up from his stool and gestured me to follow him. Once we were both out of the guild he grabbed me and he used his lightning mode all the way to his house. His home had his scent all over the place; it was so intoxicating I just wanted to burry my nose into it all day long. "Laxus what is it that you wanted to show me?" when I turn to see what he was planning I was shocked to see he was in his naked glory 'well isn't this gonna be fun'

_**(Lemon starts so continue reading at your own risk plus it is not a very good lemon it is bad)**_

**Nobodies POV**

Laxus walked towards Stephanie "you know Stephanie I always wanted to know how you feel under me" Stephanie just wandered her eyes around his muscular toned body "as did I Laxus but it seems that it is time to find out if you are as good as I thought" Stephanie started to undress herself. As she did so Laxus started looking at her body fighting the urge to just rip her close off and fuck her senseless. Stephanie rapped her arms around Laxus neck and kissed him; Laxus deepened the kiss and sucked on her bottom lip as of asking for permission. Stephanie opens her mouth so that Laxus can roam her mouth. Stephanie was the first to pull from their heated kiss and pushed Laxus onto his bed kissing her way down towards his manhood "Well look at that Laxus your lightning rod his happy to see me" Stephanie teased. Stephanie grabbed his shaft and licked her way around the tip "shit Steph just suck on it already we have no…ngh….." Laxus had no time to finish what he was about to say because Stephanie took his cock into her mouth sucking it as though it was a lollipop. All that can be heard in the room was Laxus groaning and sucking noises. Stephanie felt Laxus cock was twitching and sucked harder knowing that he was close. After a while Laxus came hard into her mouth, Stephanie swallowed his come and aligned her enters to his tip and just took him in. Laxus unable to take it flips them over and keeps pumping into her. Stephanie moaned at the sensation of Laxus cock ramming into her "oh Laxus…..Harder…ahhh…..Laxus" hearing Stephanie moan send Laxus over the edge and came hard in her.

_**(End of lemon)**_

Both Stephanie and Laxus looked at each other "so did that blow your mind" Laxus said with a teasing voice. "Now, now Laxus I wouldn't push it….. but yes it did blow my mind" Stephanie said while grinning "You know Steph you are really dense when it comes to love" Stephanie looks at Laxus "so are you lightning rod …I guess I can tell you that I love you and how I hated the faced you liked that bitch you are mine you got that" Stephanie said childishly Laxus just laughed " Yeah I am yours but as long as you are mine I am fine" Both lovers smile at each other "Come o Laxus we have to go back" Laxus just sighs "okay come on Stephanie.

**~at the guild~**

"So did you finally get together Laxus" Master Markov said with a grin. "Yes gramps we got together" Laxus replied but when Mirajane heard she went ballistic and started to attack Stephanie "How dare you steal my man you bitch!" Stephanie just sighed and moved out of the way but seeing how she is not going to stop she punches Mira in the gut making her pass out "dang bitches these days really need to know how to calm the fuck down I mean come on he wasn't hers in the first place" everyone saw as the assault commenced and where shocked that the 'Demon' Mirajane was beaten so easily with a one single punch. "Stephanie it's not like you should be talking you knocked her out" Gajeel said while looking at her weirdly "shut it Metal head it aint like I tried to hold back she attacked first and you know it" everyone face palms "calm down babe we don't want others to attack you now do we" Laxus said while trying to contain his girlfriend "fine but I have to go I need to pick up the kids they are probably causing more trouble and who knows how long Igneel and Metalicania can hold their temper" Laxus and their group just nodded their heads "when are you going to bring them to the guild?" asked a hopeful Master. Stephanie just laughed and said I will bring them tomorrow but 'they' are also coming just so you know" "why are they also coming I thought that they are not supposed to show themselves anymore" asked a confused Master "they are coming because they do not want nothing to happen to the family plus no one would recognize them they are going to be in their human form" "okay well then good bye Stephanie see you tomorrow"

* * *

**authors note: **Yeah i know its a crappy lemon its just that i don't know how to make the right kind for this one plus i have to make 2 other fanfictions for my friends so i get confused on how some are suppose to go. i am so happy for summer to come so that i can post more of my story but as they say all good things happen to those who wait.


End file.
